This invention relates generally to devices for carrying items and more particularly to "tote" type bags which are convertible.
Various tote bags are on the market and arranged for carrying various articles such as infant diapering accessories. Moreover, some such tote bags are convertible to enable the bag to be opened or laid flat to provide a diaper changing surface for the infant. Thus, such convertible tote bags include releasable securement means, such as zippers or Velcro fasteners to enable the bag to be converted into a pad-like changing surface. While such convertible tote bags may be generally suitable for their intended purpose, they nevertheless leave much to be desired from the standpoint of ease of use, comfort to the infant, resistance to soiling or wetting and the ability to be readily cleaned.